detectiveconandatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Conan Edogawa
''' Conan Edogawa '''Conan Edogawa (江戸川 コナン ''Edogawa Konan) is the alias used by Shinchi Kudo in his shrunken form. Indeed, he took the appearance of a 7 year old boy after being forced to swallow a poison, a prototype called APTX 4869, by two men in black later revealed to be members of the Black Organization Besides his changed appearance, the poison did not inflict any other damage and therefore he still has the brain and mind of an adult. He's able to use his gifted powers of deduction to solve cases and eventually close in on the Black Organization in the hope of finding an antidote to the APTX 4869. Conan is often treated as a separate character from Shinichi by fans, and often viewed as the main character of the series while Shinichi is viewed as a recurring character. He has become a popular figure in Japan and even appeared at numerous occasions in different anime series (i.e. mainly cameo appearances) as well as other medias. Background Plot overview Initial pursuit After Shinichi becomes Conan, he sets out to find the men in black almost immediately. At the suggestion of Agasa, he moves in with Ran and Kogoro, hoping that cases related to them come by. Pretty soon, a case involving a woman name Akemi Miyano (using the alias Masami Hirota) appears. Akemi robs a bank for the men in black in the hopes that they will free her sister from their organization. Conan is unable to realize the case's connection to the organization until after the men in black have shot Akemi and left her for dead for trying to double cross them. In her dying moments, Akemi warns Conan of the danger of the organization. Conan runs across the men in black again on a bullet train, this time learning their codenames: Gin and Vodka. At a game convention, Conan meets a third man in black named Tequila, only to have him killed in an explosion meant for someone else. Introduction of Ai Haibara As the story progresses, Conan later befriends biochemist Ai Haibara. Ai Haibara grew up within the Black Organization and is a former member of it along with her sister. She is the creator of the APTX 4869 drug but took the drug in order to escape from the Black Organization. Conan has run into the Black Organization multiple times, but he fails in tracking them due to Gin's cleverness. Meeting with the Organization After Vermouth The Phone Number of 'That Person' After solving a case in a rich household, the culprit tells the phone number for the Leader of the Black Organization is the tune to the song of "Seven Children" Returning Back To Shinichi The First Comeback Throughout the series Conan has returned back to normal. First he temporary returns to normal after drinking alcohol while infected with a cold. He quickly turns back into Conan after solving the case. The next time was after taking the prototype antidote for APTX 4869. Antidote Prototype Ai has invented an anridote, just a prototype, for the APTX 4896 during later parts in the manga and anime, and Conan first used it in Volume 26 to conceal his identity, preventing Ran from suspecting he is Shinichi any further. Ai disguised as Conan and appeared in front of the reverted Shinichi, cancelling out all of Ran's suspicions. The antidote prototype was again taken, this time accidentally in place of cough syrup. It wore off 24 hours later, with Ai giving him another one to protect his identity. This time it wore off in a shortened 4 hours, once again interrupting the process of confession of feelings to Ran. During the Holmes' Revelation arc in London, Conan took an antidote so he can go overseas, because "Conan Edogawa" does not exist in real life, and has no passport. Soon in London, Ran deduces much quickly that Shinichi is in London too. She asks some Londoners about a Japanese boy, and they give her directions, without specifying it was actually a 7-year-old they saw. In a phone booth, Conan takes the pill originally meant for his return trip to Tokyo in order to conceal his identity from Ran. During this time, he manages to confess his feelings to her. Luckily for Conan, Ai asks Yusaku and Yukiko Kudo, his parents, to go to London and give him a 3rd pill, as she guessed he would have used his spare one for Ran. As much depicted in all the different times Conan actually uses the antidote, the effects last 24 hours, and a second pill will last for a much shorter duration, due to the fact that his immune system has registered the pill and will defend against it, thus allowing the pill to lose some of its effects. Since these 24-hour time limit and shortened time limit are always depicted in the times he uses the antidote, it much assumed that as long as Conan takes two or three only occasionally, the antidote will have the same effects. Relationships analysis Family & Friends Ran holding Conan. Ran Mouri Conan and Ran share a brother/sister kind of relationship. He calls her Ran-neechan. Although Conan has yet to reveal his real identity to Ran, they do have a tight bond. They do a lot of activities together such as swimming, going to the movies or festivals, and more. It is even likely that Ran unconsciously knows that Conan actually ''is Shinichi, even though she seems reluctant to follow that notion. Ran told Conan that if only he is Shinichi on Episode 308. Kogoro noticed Conan in the car. Kogoro Mouri Kogoro often seems to find Conan to be a nuisance when around or on a case as Conan would often do or say unexpected things and act out of his own will just as much as a child would do (often done on purpose by Conan to look this way). Although in most cases Conan merely sees Mouri as a drunk idiot, he often is impressed when Kogoro actually gets the case right, and will occasionally back off from the case when he sees that Kogoro is actually placing effort. Yukiko and Yuusaku Kudo Conan's parents, Yusaku and Yukiko, like to push their child towards becoming an even better detective. They enjoy giving out challenges and sometimes without letting Conan know who's giving them: they disguised once to simulate a case and force Conan to discover their identities by his own means. Yukiko loves to meddle in Conan's (and Shinichi's) love life as she will often make allusions such as Ran being her possible future daughter-in-law or Ai and Ayumi having feelings for Conan. He doesn't usually pay much attention to them. Once she has mentioned that Ai has romantic feelings for him because she looked at him ten times, saying that the only time a girl would do that is if she likes the boy or the boy has something on his face. Conan simply pushes it off as Ai checking on her "lab mouse," but at night, in bed, Conan asks Ai if he has something on his face. Conan's mother helped him out once to keep his secret identity from being exposed to Ran by creating an alibi for him. Conan investigates with Agasa. Professor Agasa Conan treats Agasa as a member of his own family, like an uncle. Due to the fact that they both share the secret behind Shinichi's transformation and knowledge about the Black Organization, Conan often comes to him when in trouble or seeking for help. He was the one who created most of Conan's gadgets, including his power shoes and tracking glasses. Heiji teasing Conan. Heiji Hattori When they first meet, Conan and Heiji seem bound to become lifelong rivals. However, after discovering Conan's real identity, Heiji starts to act almost like an older brother towards him. Since then the two have become rather close friends, though Conan often seems to find Heiji more of an annoyance then anything, due to his dangerous habit of calling Conan 'Kudo' when others are present. The Detective Boys Conan and Ai investigating Ai Haibara is the third girl that seems to have somewhat romantic feelings for Conan/Shinichi, although she never truly admits it; indeed, it is a mystery just exactly what she feels for him, whether friendship or otherwise. Some people, such as conans mother and Gin, have stated that she has feelings for Conan. It could be said that, because of their almost equal level of intelligence as well as similarities in their pasts (i.e. both victims of the APTX 4869), she finds it easier to talk to him. Ayumi Yoshida Conan grows to respect the little girl in his class for her sharp wit and observational skills, along with the other members of the Detective Boys. Although Ayumi clearly seems to like Conan, the latter does not return her feelings. Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya & Genta Kojima Mitsuhiko sees Conan as a model, someone he looks up to. Genta, and more so Mitsuhiko, are often impressed by Conan's vast knowledge and incredible deduction skills. They both become quite jealous of Conan whenever Ayumi shows gestures of affection towards him (usually a small kiss on the cheek). They would run after Conan shouting how "unfair" it is. Law enforcement Police With the exception of a few inspectors, most listen to the little clues that Conan points out. After a while, Conan gets the attention of the whole Tokyo police department for noticing things even pros miss. FBI The FBI is one of the few minority that Conan acts normally around. Conan seems to place trust in the FBI, and occasionally help in their operations. Jodie Starling Jodie nicknamed Conan "Cool Kid" and Conan (despite being wary when he first met her) now places complete trust in Jodie. Jodie has also called Conan, informing of a new BO member, Bourbon. Shuichi Akai Akai has been shown to respect Conan's detective skills. It may not take long before Akai figures out Conan and Shinichi are one and the same. Conan once says to Akai, "I'm glad you're an ally." The Black Organization Gin and Vodka Even though Gin and Vodka do not yet know who's stopping their operations, Gin has been shown to be curious who "that guy" is, "that guy" being Conan. Gin has tried to catch a glimpse of Conan's face in a helicopter in The Raven Chaser, but failed after Conan successfully downed the helicopter. Conan seems to have a very bitter hatred towards them, and this only increases as more people are targeted by the BO. Vermouth Vermouth seems to has great personal interest in Conan, constantly calling him as the Black Organization 'Silver Bullet'. She also often protects Conan probably because when she was disguising as a serial killer in New York, she was saved by Conan (Shinichi at the time) and Ran. Conan does not, however, seems to react strongly when she is mentioned. He also seems to consider her less of a threat, and may or may not know that Vermouth knows his identity. Others Kaitou Kid Before being shrunk, Shinichi had encountered Kid once during the Clock Tower heist, though they did not meet face-to-face. In their next encounter, however, after Shinichi had become Conan, Kid disguised himself as Ran in order to steal the Suzuki Black Star pearl. When Conan cornered him on the Suzuki cruise ship, Kid suggested that he'd stolen all of Ran's clothes to impersonate her, and left her naked on the deck. While this ended up being a bluff, Conan was shocked and infuriated. In subsequent encounters between Kid and Conan, Conan displays a much more intense desire to capture Kid. In several instances he appears to be able to 'sense' Kid's presence; knowing Kid is close by often causes Conan to behave far more frenetically. However, in several instances, beginning with the "Big Adventure in the Eccentric Residence" case, when Kid does Conan/Shinichi a favor, such as saving Genta's life in the aforementioned case, Conan reciprocates by halting his investigation just shy of capturing Kid, thereby allowing him to escape unhindered. In the movies, it is implied that Kid knows Conan's identity; he even helps Conan maintain his cover by disguising himself as Shinichi so that a suspicious Ran would stop suspecting Conan. However, this has not been confirmed by Gosho Aoyama, nor has it been implied in the manga. Character popularity *eBookJapan held a character popularity poll from April 12, 2011 to May 12, 2011 in which readers of Detective Conan (international included) could vote for their favorite character. Conan placed 3rd in the poll with 866 votes out of the 5,883 that were cast. *In honor of the release of the 15th movie, Quarter of Silence, the official Conan movie website held a popularity poll for the top 10 Detective Conan characters. Shinichi/Conan placed 1st out of 10 with 30.46% of the votes cast. Name origin *Gosho Aoyama (and Shinichi, in the story) got the name 'Conan Edogawa' from Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, author of the famous Sherlock Holmes stories, and Edogawa Ranpo, a Japanese mystery fiction writer. **Fun fact: The author known as Edogawa Ranpo got this pen name from a transliteration of "Edgar Allan Poe." Pronouncing Poe's name in a Japanese accent sounds like 'Edogawa Ranpo.' Quotes General Specific Trivia *Conan sings karaoke.Conan has been shown (more prominently in the manga) to have perfect pitch. In Episode 11: The Moonlight Sonata Murder Case, he knows that the piano is in tune and deciphers a message at the end just by listening to the notes that are played. In the twelfth Detective Conan movie Full Score of Fear, Haibara directly described Shinichi Kudo as perfect-pitched at the last scenes. He also manages to replicate and sing dial tones for a phone, showing that the reason he can't sing, instead of him being tone-deaf, as most think, is because he simply doesn't have relative pitch. *Conan's bad singing came to light as a joke after the anime began airing because Conan's voice actress Minami Takayami is a well-known singer. In Volume 15 of the manga, Takayama herself is kidnapped and Conan, who sounds similar to her, tries to take her place at a concert. However, Conan learns that despite having similar voices, they sound completely different when it comes to singing. *The Japanese word 'konnan' (pronounced the same as 'Conan') means 'difficulty' or 'distress.' *Conan has been noted to using the expression "Ah-le-le?", something that is usually said by Japanese gradeschoolers. The expression was even said by Kogoro in Episode 317 out of irritation to Conan. *Conan/Shinichi and Ran share the same blood type. *Conan's first videoke scene spotted at Episode 81,As on that episode his voice actress MInami Takayami voiced him and Takayama herself too. *He owns two cellphones, the one he uses as Conan and one that he uses as Shinichi. He is also shown using different kinds of cellphones throughout the series. In other languages |}